


¿DE QUIÉN ES?

by Ramc95



Series: The Walking Dead [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Multi, Other, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Meses antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda Glenn fue drogado y abusado. Con algo de dificultad las secuelas empezaron a aparecer en el campamento. La actitud de los hermanos Dixon lo mantiene alerta y algo nervioso. Su mente parese no recordar pero su cuerpo expresa otra cosa.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Meses antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda Glenn fue drogado y abusado. Con algo de dificultad las secuelas empezaron a aparecer en el campamento. La actitud de los hermanos Dixon lo mantiene alerta y algo nervioso. Su mente parese no recordar pero su cuerpo expresa otra cosa.** _

_**** _


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

  
Luego de que todos regresaran a salvo de Atlanta gracias al policía que habían conocido. El se reune connsu familia y cada uno buca confort en la suya.  
Dale llama a Glenn que últimamente se ve pálido, lo sube al camper y lo examina lo mejor que puede. Comprueba con éxito que no tiene rasguños ni mordidas, aun así se lo ve un poco palido.

 

  
Daryl regresa de caseria con un par de decenas de ardillas y animales que ha casado. Entrega una parte a las mujeres y otra se queda el.

 

  
Ya en la noche cuando todos están dormidos Glenn se levanta rapido y se dirije rápidamente al bosque y vomita todo lo que ingirió. Todo empezó a darle vueltas hasta casi al punto de caerse pero una mano en su cintura impidió eso. Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y su piel sintió tan familiar éste calorcillo.

 

  
 **—Estás bien** — la voz grave lo sacó de su estupor. Era nada mas que Daryl Dixon.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Un suave gemido brotaba de la garganta del menor. Sus labios fueron tomados bruscamente y así se retiraron, luego otros labios tomaron nuevamente los suyos tiernamente.

 

  
\- Estás bien- esa voz hizo que volviera a la realidad. -Que haces aquí chino, y en medio de la noche y solo, que pasa si encuentras un caminante en la oscuridad-  
-Soy Coreano- corrigió al menor de los Dixon para recibir un *lo que sea*

 

  
Un nuevo mareo se apodero del menor y el cazador lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Su pulso se aceleró y los colores se le subieron al rostro de la vergüenza.  
Daryl lo miraba preocupado. -Estoy bien, ya puedes soltarme-  
-Seguro?-

 

  
-Si- respondió, pero ninguno movió un solo músculo. Se miraban uno al otro como esperando algo. Fue Daryl quién dio el primer paso acercando su rostro, y inclinándose para atrapar los labios del coreano.

 

  
A Glenn le resultó cálido y extrañamente conocido. Se besaron sin prisa explorandose o más bien Daryl explotaba la cavidad de Glenn ya que este, apenas si sabia que hacer.

 

  
Luego caminaron en silencio y regresaron al campamento y cada uno comió su camino


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Al día siguiente _ **

 

 

  
Todos estaban reunidos tenía planeado ir a Atlanta para conseguir provisiones, algunos algunos tenían miedo de ir por la horda de zombies que había ahí pero la comida se estaba acabando se estaba agotando y no tenía comida, por lo que un grupo estuvo listo para salir y Glenn estaba en él.

 

  
Daryl siempre estaba aislado en la esquina viendo los a todos especialmente a Glenn que se puso nervioso, se le erizaron los vellitos ante la mirada y la vergüenza de lo que hicieron anoche.

 

  
Daryl arrastra a glenn hacia el bosque, lo arrinconó en un árbol y lo besa profundamente aprisiona su cabeza profundizando el beso. El beso arrebatador que deja sin aire al coreano.

 

  
 **—Soy muy, pero muy posesivo tenlo en cuenta** — dijo Daryl aprisionandolo más hacia si, Glenn no pudo estar más sonrojado sonrojado y sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras era apretado por las rudas y ásperas manos del menor de los Dixon.

 

  
 **—Tienes que volver vivo** — dijo el cazador, porque eres mío.

 

  
 **— yo regresaré** — dijo sonrojado el coreano, mientras intentaba ser agradable intentaba no abochornarse más de lo que estaba

 

  
 **— soy posesivo, tosco, nada amable, pero lo que es mío lo protejo con mi vida, eso siempre, tú eres mío de hoy en adelante** —

 

  
 **—Mío, no dejaré que nadie te lastimé y te ponga en peligro, vas con ellos, pero tienes que volver a mi lado, porque así me vaya al infierno voy a buscarte** —

 

  
Glenn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo lo que el cazador expresaba, era lo que sentía hacia él, se sentía confundido, nunca creyó enamorarse de alguien así, alguien a simple vista tosco y resulta ser alguien con quien deseas pasar el resto de tu vida y eso es lo que necesitaba .

 

  
Toda su familia murió o eso cree y necesita alguien que lo amé, lo quiera, lo proteja.

 

  
— **vuelve sí—**


	5. Chapter 5

Unas suaves manos se posaron gentilmente sobre su costado. Unos rudos labios tomaron bruscamente su boca, apretó fuertemente las sábanas, y el beso cayó el grito que pego al sentirse profanado. Por más que quisiera expulsarlo no podía. Estaba cansado, pero algo se incrusta a una y otra vez en el aumentando el ritmo cada vez más y más. Un calor desconocido lo recorrió, era algo nuevo algo agradable.

 

  
Abrió los ojos algo sofocado, observo todo. Se reviso. Todo estaba normal. Se agarro la cabeza y lloro y lloro. Desde hace poco tiempo vagas secuelas lo atormentan. Que diría Daryl si se enterara que fue violado. Le daría Asco? Lo Aborreceria?

 

  
Dale se levanto y se sentó en el sofá donde Glenn estaba y lo abrazo. No le pidió explicaciones. Solo le dio consuelo. El joven Asiático le daría explicaciones cuando estuviera listo.

 

  
Regresaron con dificultad de Altalanta, pero Daryl no había vuelto de cazar.  
Dale alludo a Glenn a levantarse para vomitar fuera del camper. Lo volvió a revisar y le pareció sospechoso y familiar los síntomas del joven

 

  
— **Glenn desde hace cuanto tienes estos sintomas—**

 

  
 **—No lo recuerdo—** respondió algo incomodo **.**

 

  
Dale lo miro entreserrando los ojos. Se poso una mano por la nuca.

 

  
 **—Desde hace unos meses pero no recuerdo exactamente cuanto tiempo** —

 

  
 **—Cálmate. Resolveremos esto. Estaremos bien** — Dale lo abrazo. Eres como el hijo que no pude tener. No quiero que te pase nada.

 

  
Glenn recibió el abrazo del anciano, y lloró entre sus brazos. Dale lo abrazo un poco más. — **M..Me V.. Vio... Violaron** — le confesó entre sollozos

 

  
 **—Lo lamento mucho muchacho** — allí entre murmullos en la noche se quedó el secreto que ahora compartían ambos.

 

  
 **—Sabes muchacho. Los síntomas que me dices que tienes. Son los mismos que tenía mi esposa. Antes de enterarse de que estaba embarazada** —

 

  
**—¡¡¡Qué!!! —**   
  



End file.
